The invention relates to a valve for pressurized containers, like aerosol containers with a closing member which is movable towards a valve seat and engages thereon in its rest position or locking position.
It is known to fill paste and liquids together with a gas like propelling means into containers. Thereby, containers are known wherein the product together with the propelling means are charged into one chamber. When opening the valve, the product is discharged under the influence of the propellant and is propelled therewith as a spray, or the like. Furthermore, containers are known, wherein the product and the propellant are separated from each other. Such containers have an elastic inner bag for receiving the product. In such a container, the gas like propellant is disposed in the annular like space between the inner bag and the container. In these containers, the elastic inner bag is closed to the outside by a valve. When opening the valve, the propellant can expand and press the inner bag together, thus driving the product therefrom. The same valves are used for both container types. They will be opened either by pressure or the sliding displacement movement of a part. Furthermore, they have a special spring or a spring element made of metal, rubber or an elastic plastic material which presses the closing member on the valve seat in the closing position. The push for opening the valve is carried out by pushing against this spring element.